Imp Cannon
The Imp Cannon is a cannon that is full of Imp Pirate Zombies. It is found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It shoots Imp Pirate Zombies into your defenses. If it is not killed for a long time, it explodes. This sends Imp Pirate Zombies everywhere on the area. Almanac Entry Shoots Pirate Imps past your defenses. Eventually it can explode and rain down imps. Damage: fires imps to mid-lawn Special: explodes into a shower of imps if not destroyed quickly enough The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. Overview The Imp Cannon absorbs 30 normal damage shots, does not degrade. Appearances Tutorial: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 6, 8, 9, 10, Save Our Seeds II and III, all Locked and Loaded levels, all Last Stand levels, Dead Man's Booty Strategies The Imp Cannon is very difficult to destroy without the Coconut Cannon. After it fires a few Imp Pirate Zombies, it will detonate and release five Imp Pirate Zombies on everywhere on the area. A Spring Bean will push an Imp Pirate back to the water if it is awake, making it easier to destroy the Imp Cannon. As there are no Chompers to eat the Imp Pirate Zombies, a Pea Pod with five heads will quickly destroy it with six shots if it doesn't fire an Imp Pirate Zombie. You may have to rely on Bloomerangs if there are other zombies getting in the way of your offenses, or use Plant Food to prevent it from detonating. Still, the best method is placing a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, they won't get destroyed, and will constantly damage the cannons. Note: Snapdragons and Bonk Choys are a very bad idea, as they can only attack from a short range just like the Puff-shroom in the original Plants vs. Zombies, as they cannot target the Imp Cannon. While the Imp Cannon is in the last square, avoid putting a Snapdragon/Bonk Choy near it. Not only it will waste your sun, but if an Imp Pirate Zombie or any other zombie gets in the way, it will kill it. In addition, Lightning Reeds will only deal very little units of damage to the Imp Cannon, causing it to detonate. Plant Food may be helpful in dealing with them but should be saved for the parrots instead. Gallery in da cannon.png|An Imp in a cannon from one of PopCap's videos Frozen imp cannon.jpeg|A frozen Imp Cannon Trivia *It is weird how if it is glowing with Plant Food the imps inside glow but when shot they do not glow anymore. *Although the Imp Cannon has wheels, a Spikeweed or Spikerock cannot destroy it instantly. This may be because it either doesn't have rubber tires, or because it isn't pulled into the screen all the way. If it is because of this, then it is strange how Spikeweed and Spikerock can stab it. *When the Imp Cannon shoots an Imp Pirate, sometimes the Imp Pirate will fall into the water rather then landing on your lawn. *It is unknown who manuevers the cannon. **It could be the Pirate Zombies **Or, it could also be Barrel Roller Zombies since they are the ones who are responsible for the Imps. **It could also be the Imps themselves. *It is also unknown how many Imps are stored inside the cannon as the number varies when the Cannon self-destructs. *Maybe there is a hole in the cannon the Imp hops through. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombie Groups Category:Vehicle Zombies